User talk:Topher208
Notice: Please do not use my talk page as a place for announcements, general discussion, etc. Welcome to my talk page. This page is for discussions directed specifically towards me. This is not the general discussion board. All other discussions should occur on the Forums or on the appropriate talk page. Please create new topics at the bottom of the page, or click "Leave message" (above) for more automation. ;Archives:August 2008 • September 2008 • October 2008 • November 2008 • December 2008 • January 2009 • February 2009 • March 2009 thanks th@nx. --WildMIKE123v5 22:56, 20 May 2009 (UTC) Presentation Hi Topher, I just made a power point to help introduce people to Phineas and Ferb. If you are interested in seeing it just leave a message saying what kind of Microsoft PowerPoint you have and I will find a way to give it to you—ard11230 05:13, 23 March 2009 (UTC) :If it will make it easier, I can convert it to a PDF file. I have PowerPoint 2007 at work and 2000 at home, so we're covered. The PDF file will be Acrobat 4.0-compatible, so pretty much any version of Acrobat will be able to read it. — RRabbit42 02:25, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::Sounds good, RR! I will pass it along to you when I get it. —Topher 02:38, 24 March 2009 (UTC) How do you want to get it? I can upload it in my blog if you want.—ard11230 04:19, 24 March 2009 (UTC) ::If you want to upload it to your blog, that would be great, then post the link here. —Topher 04:48, 24 March 2009 (UTC) :Actually I think you already know it, I manage the blog (The World I live in) which you link to in the fake episodes list (The Miscellaneous section) and that's where i posted the link just go to my blog and tell me if there's a problem—ard11230 05:02, 24 March 2009 (UTC) Hi Topher, It's been a long time and I am not sure if you have gotten my power point yet so, Have you gotten my power point yet?—Ardi 08:54, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :It took a little bit to convert it from PowerPoint 2007 down to a version that I could make use of, but it's done and in PDF format now. The links didn't get included, but maybe we don't need them. I'll have to find a place to upload it to. — RRabbit42 03:07, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks good to know that and besides the links are there any other changes in the power point, Topher or RR?— 04:18, 7 April 2009 (UTC) IRC Can you please come onto IRC? Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:57, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Same thing, please come on. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Can you come on, please? Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:45, 7 April 2009 (UTC) User:Phinny This new user User:Phinny has done nothing but vandalize since he's joined. Even after blocking him for three days, he returned and continued. I believe he is one of those real vandals who don't care about what they do here. I would suggest blocking him for longer. Thanks. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 03:56, 4 April 2009 (UTC) :Uberfuzzy has blocked him for one month. Hopefully he'll forget about us by then. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 04:18, 4 April 2009 (UTC) Hi, I've got a question Hi I'm Phineasf92 and i have a question about the DC airings. Do you have any idea or any prediction when Interview with a platypus and Tip of the day will premiere on Disney Channel? i don't have Disney XD here where I live, and I watch the new episodes on YouTube. I'm waiting for those two to premiere on Disney channel. Do you have any idea? -Phineasf92 03:04, 12 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry, I don't see a listing for "Tip of the Day/Interview With a Platypus" on any of the schedules I normally look at (or any of them I don't usually look at either). "The Lake Nose Monster" airs today (Sunday 4/12) at 11am and again on Wednesday 4/22 at 6pm & Thursday at 4:30pm on Disney Channel. Most listings only go out two weeks, so I don't have any information past that. You can watch good quality versions of "Interview With a Platypus" here and "Tip of the Day" here. Click on the HQ button for high quality. The "Interview With a Platypus" video was uploaded by our own User:IamThePlatypus aka BarlowGirl101 on YouTube. Or, you can download them from iTunes ($1.99 for standard def or $2.99 for high def). —Topher 04:41, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Oh, yes I do know about BarlowGirl101 (Thanks if you're reading this!) but I was just wondering when IWAP and TOTD would premiere on DC US. thanks a lot anyway! -Phineasf92 11:39, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Block requested on two users Please block IP addresses 72.75.142.103 and 71.254.52.175 for a week. They were very determined to vandalize the Perry the Platypus (song) page. Two other people tried to fix it, but there was so much damage done to it that it had to be repaired using an earlier version of the page. — RRabbit42 00:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) :Users blocked. Thanks for the heads up. In a couple of days, barring any last minute objections, you'll be able to do that yourself! —Topher 00:18, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks. Please keep an eye on the Recent Changes page in case they decide to come back quickly on a different IP. I spent more time here today than I was planning to, so I have to sign off for a while and do some other things. — RRabbit42 00:22, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Category talk:Candidates for deletion May you answer me here?:Category talk:Candidates for deletion Video On Greece Lightning? I propose that we should put the video of My Chariot in the song for Greece Lightning. Could you please download a video for it, since I don't know how to. —Perryfan 22:44, April 16,2009 (UTC) Picture Question Hello Topher I'm Knarrow02. I joined this wiki in March but, I'm still new on editing pages. Anyway, I have two questions to ask you. Last week, I saw the cool high quality pictures from the show that you submitted for the wiki like Candace yelling at a duck, and Candace and Stacy as detectives in High Def Wide screen images; those pictures as well as the other ones that you submitted are perfect for this wiki. Anyway, My two questions are the following: 1) Where do you get these images? 2) Will you submit more of those wide screen images anytime soon? Please respond on my talk page (User talk:Knarrow02) I look forward to your response when you have the chance. :Hi, Kanrrow02. Those high-def images came from screen captures of the HD videos that I have purchased from iTunes for $2.99 each. Unfortunately, only Season 2 is available in high def so far. So we won't be getting full-quality widescreen images without broadcast bugs (those little ads all over the tv screen) anytime soon. I do, however have regular quality widescreen versions of all of Season 1 now since they have been on sale for $.99 each recently. I have been slow to go through and upload new versions of images that others have uploaded so I don't hurt anyone's feelings. To answer your second question, I usually upload images when I do episode summaries. If you've got any special requests from any of the Season 2 episodes, let me know. I will try and get to it as soon as possible. (By the way, I am currently using the Candace yelling at a duck image as my desktop wallpaper.) —Topher 23:42, 17 April 2009 (UTC) General User Question Thanks for the email! I'm such a novice to all of this stuff... Tell me, where is the best place and the best way to make any suggested changes or corrections to info on the pages? Some of the errors just beg for correction! By the way, thanks for all the work on the page. It's really amazing to read all this stuff and see how much work you guys put into this. Cheers, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh P.S.. OK, I just get your note to me that answers most of my questions... Cheers!! I'll try to get a little better at using the page.. And again, thanks! Buford Last name Are we sure that it's "Van Stomm", Yahoo Babel Fish says that "of the stupid" is "Van Stom" while "Van Stom" is "Of Stupid", Does this mean we should replace all the "Van Stomm"'s with "Van Stom"?—Ardi 01:10, 18 April 2009 (UTC) Edits I'm sorry, but it's just that whenever I save I feel like I need to add something else to what I saved earlier. I'll try to toughen up and type everything before saving at least once, but I would like to apologize for the number of times I've saved on The Chronicles of Meap. -Phineasf92 05:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Picture Request It's me Knarrow02. First off, thanks for responding to my Questions Topher. After reading your response, I have an image request. Could you please post pictures of Candace, Stacy, and Jeremy wearing Aglet Aid shoelaces on their fingers from Tip of the Day that can go on this episode page? Thanks. Re:Edit count Sorry, I was both forgetful and afk sometimes during those edits on Meap. Sorry. As well, I actually do use edit summaries frequently. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 19:42, 20 April 2009 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi Topher -- thanks for letting me know you guys were finished picking out new admins! I still see some -- could you take care of them? Then I will be happy to add you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 23:36, 20 April 2009 (UTC) :Great job cleaning those up. I've added you to the list. -- Wendy (talk) 00:54, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Lorraine Flynn Hi. I'm new to this wiki. There is something I noticed about Lorraine Flynn. She is Betty Jo Flynn's sister, so wouldn't she have a different last name, since Betty Jo married Clyde and took his last name? --Random Ranaun 01:42, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :The Flynns' last names are very problematic. Linda's parents should only be named Flynn only if she never married Phineas and Candace's dad, or she didn't change her name (but usually kids use their dad's last name), or their name was changed but changed it back after the divorce or death of her spouse. Lorraine, though, might be listed incorrectly. You might want to discuss this on her talk page and see what everyone else thinks. —Topher 20:04, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Picture Request response RESPONSE: Hey Topher its me Knarrow 02, I got your message and yes I meant that I wanted separate pictures(One of Stacy, one of Jeremy, and one of Candace) Sorry about the mix up, I should've made more sense in the last message. Also I looked at Mitch's wiki page (the bad guy from The Chronicles of Meap and no one has posted an image of him yet. If you can can you try to upload an image of him as well? Thanks. Knarrow02 17:19, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Ok, I think I can do that. Where was this going to be used? You wouldn't be able to use them all inside the infobox, obviously. Were you going to build a gallery with each character wearing aglets on their fingers? I could try and get one of each character wearing them. I'm a bit busy tonight, but I'll get to them over the weekend. —Topher 19:46, 24 April 2009 (UTC) PNG Pictures Hi, its me Phineasf92 again. I just wanted to apologize. earlier i uploaded a new picture in PNG format. that'll be the last time I'll upload in that format. again, I apologize! -Phineasf92 06:16, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks again! Well anyway, i think its a great idea. Adding videos to the pages is a good idea: it helps people because the episode is on the same page as the information is! -Phineasf92 08:02, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Season 1 Uploads I will definitely take that into consideration - it'd be really great to have high quality versions of many of the Season 1 episodes up online, although I'm not sure how I'd feel about uploading those episodes which area available on DVD to buy since those who love the show should buy the DVD's, IMO. But other than that I may be interested. It's somewhat dependent on what I end up doing this summer - working and such, but I may just be able to help out with this. IamThePlatypus 20:36, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :I still have the project files from when I assembled my own episodes for Rollercoaster through Out of Toon. (Haven't done the rest yet, but I've got the raw recordings.) It wouldn't take much to remove a particular episode and then re-save the file. For example, bring up "Out of Toon/Hail Doofania!", take out Hail Doofania, then re-save with opening theme and credits intact. :I've been reluctant to do this before because of those same sentiments: if you like the show you should buy the DVD, and we don't want to give Disney a reason to unleash their laywers. Dan has a very relaxed attitude about the songs that are posted on YouTube. Hopefully that continues to extend to the episodes that are posted. :(Which reminds me that I need to thank you for putting the episodes up that have only been shown on Disney XD. That way, I don't have to wait several months before Disney decides to show them on Disney Channel.) :But I think the hesitation I've been feeling is now pretty much a moot point. The episodes are already being posted, so I might as well help fill some of the gaps. — RRabbit42 01:16, 28 April 2009 (UTC) ::This is pretty much where I'm at with this situation, too. The Disney lawyers haven't been called on to delete the episodes from YouTube yet, and we can feel pretty confident to feature them here until that situation changes. We could add notes somewhere on that box as to whether the episode is available commercially either through DVD or iTunes and how to get it. —Topher 01:51, 28 April 2009 (UTC) Comment Thank you for the great comment you made of me and Phin68. You don't know how much this means to me and probably also Phin68. But since I'm still not familiar with some of the wikia's stuff. could you explain me better on what you said in my talk page.—Perryfan 21:15, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Request I hope that you wouldn't mind but could you give me rollback Rights. I didn't want them before but when a IP Address vandalized lately with 2''' edits, I couldn't do anything and had to wait for RRabbit42 to fix it. I hope you say yes and could do it soon. P.S. I am aware that I could have done it manually but it would take too long considering the damage. —Ardi 05:39, 1 May 2009 (UTC) Phineas and Ferb wikia en espanol It means Phineas and Ferb in Spanish. Many people ask me if I could have start a wikia in spanish. I told them i was going to to try and I did. The main problem I need alot of help. Do you think you can search or give me permission to search some spanish cotributors in the wiki? Please help me.—Perryfan 20:35, 02 May 2009 (UTC) Topher I still have no answer. but I'm hoping I get a quick answer. By the way when I created the page I put Phineas and Feb by mistake. :Unfortunately, I speak very little spanish, so I won't be much help for content over there. You don't really need my permission to seek spanish speaking users. Just post a note in the forum and you should see a few users head over there. Also, talk to the people who asked you about starting the wiki. Post notes on any spanish speaking Phineas and Ferb message boards. If you're on Facebook, join the Phineas and Ferb group and post links to your wiki there. Anywhere where people are talking about Phineas and Ferb in spanish is a good place for you to post a link. But, I've found it more useful if I answer a question about the series and then drop in the "ad" for the site. It will take a lot of time and patience to get where we are, but we've got a year's head start. Another question you should ask when you post your forum topic is how people would feel about sharing images, templates, etc, from this wiki to be translated and used on your version. If there's no objection, you should feel free to use everything from the templates to the skin design. :You should be able to click here to contact Wikia to fix your name problem. You might want to consider changing the url of the site to either es.phineasandferb.wikia.com or es.phineasyferb.wikia.com. I think the way it's spelled out now is a lot to type. The "es" at the beginning of the url lets visitors know it's "en espanol" and you don't really need the rest. You also may want to find a client you like and start frequenting the IRC chat. I've found this to be a very worthwhile place when I've got questions. Use Google first to find your answer, but the chat room is very helpful, too. —Topher 08:31, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Topher, I've done what you asked me but still, it said I need an E-mail address, but I don't have one. Could you tell another way to ask them for this change. —Perryfan 23:44, 07 May 2009 (UTC) Reminder Since I just found out that I can't change the site notice, could you be the one to update it (The month, it says May, it should say June) and tell me how to edit it?—Ardi 01:53, 5 May 2009 (UTC) :The sitenotice has been changed. Only admins can change it. I have made it more generic. —Topher 02:24, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Relation Hey Topher, about the different usernames, you were asking if I was Ardi too, right? Well, no. I just wanted to put it on your talk page as well, because you don't seem to notice my responses on my talk page. About that this is what I said on my talk: No, we're just relatives. And besides his nickname is "Ardi" my nickname is "Mai". Ard1 part, (Read this Ard11230,), well about the 1230 part, his birthday is December 30 (12-30), my birthday is January 26 (01-26) a.k.a. Australia Day, just thought you might know. P.S. I'm a girl, Ardi's a boy, I can't be the same person.-Mai Echevarria :Hey Topher, its been a while and you haven't answered if you had a question about the relation of me and Ardi. Do you have a question about it? -Mai Echevarria Re:Quick Thoughts I, personally, really dislike the new episode box video template. It takes up that entire up part, and looks to be to be very bulky, kind of ugly. We can do the exact same thing by simply making a video player under the template under a new section. —Excelsior,' 'The Flash' - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me ''bay-bay!]]) 21:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) :Also, it takes long to load some time; nearly crashed my browser for The Lake Nose Monster. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 21:45, 7 May 2009 (UTC) ::This might be because it's trying to load two previews of the video at the same time since the episode is in two parts. I've seen the YouTube pages do something like this when I'm scrolling through a list of videos. ::Regarding the placement of the video box, I haven't decided where I think it should be. Up top is good because then people can watch the episode immediately if they want. But that takes up space that is currently being used by the short episode summary and the table of contents. Also, I had been thinking of adding in a CQuote (the big blue quotation marks surrounding a quote that are on pages like Tim Curry's) that sums up each episode, just as the screencap highlights a moment from the episode, and it would fit in this area nicely. — RRabbit42 14:19, 8 May 2009 (UTC) Footer I just found out, to enable MediaWiki:Custom-footer, you need to —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:51, 9 May 2009 (UTC) HD screencaps I saw that you updated my screenshot File:CandaceGetsBallgown.jpg with the HD version from iTunes. And I'd like to say I thank you for doing so. I support the use of widescreen screenshots on this wiki, since the widescreen version shows the whole picture; unfortunately, I am unable to record DVDs of the Disney Channel and Disney XD's HD feeds, and I don't have iTunes myself. If you could, would you be willing to update all the screenshots I took of "Gaming the System" with HD screen captures? —JeremyCreek 06:39, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Question I want to ask you a few questions, namely what it the use of the page Template:Song and why is the page User talk:Ciencia Al Poder a candidate for deletion?—Ardi Correspondence Talk 01:05, 11 May 2009 (UTC) :Song is left over from before we had Template:Era. The user added the delete template to his/her own talk page for some reason. We should probably just remove the delete template. —Topher 05:00, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thanks—Ardi Correspondence Talk Nomination 05:03, 16 May 2009 (UTC) IP User Can you find were is IP User 83.58.72.252 from. He started the information on the Spain names of some of the episodes. If he/she stills sees this, I would like to invite her to the P and F wiki en espanol.—Perryfan 01:20, 14 May 2009 (UTC) Episodes I liked the way that the videos of the episodes were on the episode page instead of seperate pages, and I saw you invented that with your own template. Should we try that again? --Eonsdag 15:33, 16 May 2009 (UTC) :I agree. Can you please restore the template? Phin68 17:57, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::We are currently exploring options to get the videos onto the page, but we are also concerned about violating copyright. While no one has complained to YouTube to take down the videos yet, we still want to be certain this site can't be held accountable for violating copyright. If we can be reasonably sure that there won't be any repercussions, then they might come back. However, there's been some talk about the video not being in the right location or being the right size, etc. People have been concerned that if the video is immediately available, why bother having extremely detailed episode summaries when readers can just watch the episode (sometimes in less time than a few of the longer summaries here). These are issues we need to discuss before the videos go back up. —Topher 20:10, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Infobox Hey Topher, I know you can help me. How can I make an infobox. Please answer me in my talk page. Perryfan 13:03, 17 May, 2009 (UTC) I am still having alot of problems with the Infobox. Perryfan 23:42, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sorry Sorry Topher I forgot to login again but I made it with mine already don't worry. Mai Echevarria Question? Hey Topher, do you think I could dowload some pictures of the wiki so I can put them in mine. Is because I can't find good pictures anywhere but here and Ardi told me about how to take some snapshot but I don't know how to do that can I get that. PerryfanTalk 13:34, 24 May 2009 (UTC)